


Where I Stood

by KelleaMarie



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, My First Fanfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-12
Updated: 2013-11-12
Packaged: 2018-01-01 06:45:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1041609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KelleaMarie/pseuds/KelleaMarie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>its been 6 months since Derek left, stiles waits for him to come back</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where I Stood

Its been 6 months since Derek left, without a trace in the middle of the night, 6 months of wondering about their relationship, wondering where he stood, if Derek really cared or if stiles was just convenient. 

6 months of night spent with the window unlocked just waiting for Derek to come back, waiting for that sound the window opening, for the padding of feet on the timber floor, for the dip of the bed as Derek sat down, the feeling of fingers running through his hair and a soft gravelly voice whispering in his ear.

Its been 6 months since Derek left, Stiles just wants him to come home.


End file.
